Will you help me tell our daughter?
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Based on Do you want to build a snowman? Written when I was still positive that Coulson and May were Skye's parents. A fun little parody to help with hiatus and broken theory woes. Rated K to be overly cautious. Dedicated to LisaMichelle25, bellapaige88, and charmed4lifekaren. THIRD AND FINAL PART IS UP.
1. Will You help me tell our daughter?

**Well, I got some great feelings off of my last fic, so I thought that I would go ahead and post this up now. I wrote this out of boredom around 1x19, and I liked it. So I kept it and well, you know what I'm going to do.**

**This parody comes out of an old story idea I had that has been re-edited to new story. This is kind of the old story; the new and improved edited version might be up soon!**

**For a long time, I have been in belief that Coulson and May were really Skye's biological parents. Then 'Seeds' came out, and some of my hope went down the drain. That hope was saved by CHARMED4LIFEKAREN and her stories. If you haven't read them, do it after you're done with this. They are really fantastic and funny.**

**I based this on 'Do you want to build a snowman' from Frozen. If you haven't heard it, just go listen to it before you read this, and then come back.**

**I do not own Agents of SHIELD, Marvel, or Frozen. If I did, I'd be riding in Lola with Olaf.**

**For CHARMED4LIFEKAREN, LISAMICHELLE25, and BELLAPAIGE88. All helped cultivate the belief of Philinda as Skye's parents.**

_WILL YOU HELP ME TELL OUR DAUGHTER?_

_(Phil to Melinda. Done laughing yet?)_

Melinda? _Will you help me tell our daughter?_

_Skye probably should know_

_Our silence will hurt just her more_

_Open your door, I can't hold back another day!_

_We used to be together, and had a little girl_

_Now we found out that she's Skye_

_Will you help me tell our daughter?_

_She needs her mum and father _(Not now, Phil!)

_Ok Mel bye._

_Will you help me tell our daughter?_

_Or look for why HYDRA took away our baby girl_

_I think the truth might be a bit overdue_

_She and Fitz want to test her DNAAAAAAAAAA! _(Keep them out Simmons!)

_She really wants to find us, and is looking hard,_

_Into the dark depths of SHIELD_

(She needs to hear it from us, Melinda. I don't want her to think something that the system lied about)

_Melinda, I know you're truly hurting_

_It's not your fault, I too share blame._

_The team has asked, now they know the truth_

_We're all here for you, they're our friends_

_I can't believe Ward took Skye, but we'll get her back_

_We won't lose out girl again._

_And when we find her, will you help me tell our daughter?_

**Well I bet that probably all gave you a least a few feels. If you guys really want it, I can do another chapter where the verses are based on things that happen inside my funny little head. I can do it if you guys are really curious.**


	2. I really want to tell our daughter

**So I got some really great response from this, and got a request from ELFREDA3699 for a second chapter. The idea stuck to me because the original had the last verse told from May's POV until I decided to change it. So I ended up writing this, and now I'm considering doing a third one from Skye's POV. This one is a little more on the sad side, and even though I know I wrote it this way, I feel like I want to give May a hug at the end. **

**Read and Review. I'm beginning to consider writing more parodies for Agents of SHIELD. I did watch Mulan recently, soooo….**

_I REALLY WANT TO TELL OUR DAUGHTER_

_(Sequel to Will you help me tell our daughter, only it's Melinda to Phil this time. Fanboys and fangirls, I give you Mulan!)_

Phil. _I really want to tell our daughter_

_Though deep down I'm really scared_

_I don't know what to do anymore_

_Don't open that door, please just give me some space!_

_You don't want to hurt her, and I understand_

_But how are we going to explain?_

_I really want to tell our daughter_

_But what if Skye thinks she was a bother _(She won't, Mel)

_Phil, I need more time…_

_I really want to tell our daughter_

_But first let me get over my fears_

_Remembering that night only hurts me more_

_I swore I locked her nursery door, yet someone still took her away._

(Why did they even do it?)

_I let them take my baby, I believed her dead_

_How could I let myself think that?! _(What kind of mother can believe that her child is dead when there's not even a body, Philip?)

Phil?_ I now understand your reasons_

_I should have spoken to Skye long ago_

_But I was scared…and I had no clue_

_What to even do and I'm paying the price_

_We've lost her twice to Hydra, I need her back_

_I can't lose anyone else I love_

_So once Skye's home, I really want to tell our daughter._

**Want to hug her now?**


	3. Can you help me find my parents

_**I can't believe how far I've come on this, guys. I never expected that you all would love it this much and want more. I've enjoyed this so much that I'm planning to write more parodies (mostly Disney songs) for the show. Thanks for all your support via reviews. I love it so much.**_

_**So this is the third portion, and it's from Skye's POV. Her first verse serves as a sort of prequel to Coulson and May's, but the other two are happening at the same time as the ones in the previous chapters. I hope you guys like it.**_

**SweetPeaKayla- **_**That sounds so cool! When I write this out, I try and sing it in my head. It's really funny to sing out loud.**_

_**Short background since this is AU: You can already guess who Skye's parents are if you've read the first two chapters. She was kidnapped by Hydra as a baby, stuff happened, and she ended up in China, etc. This takes place sort of around 1x19, except let's say that May decided to go to Portland with the team, and Ward and Skye were left alone in the base. Skye doesn't know that Koenig 1# is dead, and now you'll see why Skye was taken by Ward.**_

* * *

_CAN YOU HELP ME FIND MY PARENTS? _

_(Skye to various people)_

AC? _Can you help me find my parents?_

_They're people I'd like to meet_

_I don't want dead ends anymore_

_Even if it makes my tears pour, heck the least I want is my birthdate!_

_It can't be worse than I've imagined, I'm pretty sure_

_All I want is to know the truth_

_So can you help me find my parents?_

_Maybe even a grandparent (_Yes, Skye, I can)

_Thanks, AC, bye._

_Hey Fitz, can you help me find my parents?_

_And figure out why I'm an 0-8-4_

_What if one was involved with SHIELD, oooo_

_Leo, could we go and test my DNAAAAAAAA. (_Let us in, Simmons!)

_I'm not sure who I am, but I want to know,_

_So that's why I continue to tryyyyyyyy._

(Ugh, why is everything I need always higher than my security clearance)

Ward…_I can't believe you_

_All this time, I've misplaced my faith_

_You said you knew where to find the truth, I believed in you_

_But then I got backstabbed by you cause you're a Hydra snake_

_Do you know what this means? Or how long I've searched?_

_Get me out of this prison cell!_

_Please, somebody, can you help me find my parents?_

* * *

Skye slumped to the corner of her cell, sniffling. How could he do this to her? Ward had said that he knew of a base that wasn't occupied by Hydra or SHIELD where they kept records in print on all of SHIELD's spoils after she told him that she was an 0-8-4. It hadn't occurred to her until too late to ask how he knew Hydra wasn't in charge since she'd been so excited. Skye panicked and tried to run, but he'd put a bag over her head and drugged her. The next thing she knew, she was lying in a cell in some sort of Hydra dungeon, all alone except when Garrett came to mock her briefly.

"_You may think there are people who care about you, Skye, but in the grand scheme of it all, how much is your life worth?"_ he'd said to her._ "You're not like them in any way, Skye. What reason do they have to come after you? All you've been your whole life is abandoned because no one wanted you or SHIELD said so. They made sure you were alone, Skye, and they always will."_

Alone. That's all she'd ever been, at least until Coulson found her, took her in, and gave her answers to her questions. He'd given her a family that cared about her, even willing to break protocol to save her life. Skye smiled through her tears as the faces of her family flashed through her head. AC, May, Fitz, Simmons, even Trip was family in the short time she'd known him. Ward couldn't be considered family anymore now that she knew he was Garrett's little soldier who just did was he was told.

Skye wanted them to come for her. She wanted to just hear the sounds of the Hydra guards posted outside the cell (they had been told she was an 0-8-4, courtesy of Hydra doing some crap to her while she was a baby, and were ordered not to come into contact with her since they didn't what she did) getting their butts kicked by May and Trip and Coulson and even Fitz. (He'd been so proud of taking out a few guards on his mission with Ward, when things were a bit less complicated.) She wanted them to find her, break her out of the cell, and get her back on the Bus. She wanted them to fuss over her and tell her everything would be okay then. She wanted them to come so badly.

Skye curled up into a ball to keep warm. Her family would come. She might not have parents or siblings by blood, but her team was the next best thing. They were the only thing, and she didn't want to lose it. "_Please," _Skye prayed to whatever deity was out there. _"Please let my family find me. And then maybe can you help me find my parents. "_

* * *

Phil Coulson leaned against the door of Melinda's bunk, trying to hold himself together for his ex-wife.

On the opposite side, Melinda May was also leaning against her door, crying silently.

Both of them wanted to get their daughter back, and were prepared to raise hell against Garrett, Ward, and everyone else responsible for her kidnapping.

* * *

_**K, so my muse ran away on that last part. I may write a sequel that tells how Skye will be rescued and how she reacts to hearing the truth if you all want. It will most likely be non-musical.**_

_**I'm so sorry if it got sappy in that last part. I might have been listening to "Say Something" and Taylor Swift's "Safe and Sound" as I wrote Skye, Phil, and Melinda's end bits. I try to listen to sad songs when I write stuff like this, and it gets really sappy as a result. Reading it now, I really want to hug this whole family now.**_


End file.
